


Life is Life

by Dark_Moon_Garden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Moon_Garden/pseuds/Dark_Moon_Garden
Summary: After moving back to Tokyo (Y/n)'s life continues at its usual pace. After all, moving is nothing special. Or is it?





	Life is Life

The train station in Tokyo was as busy as always. A lot of different people entered and left the area, and if one had enough time on their hands they would be able to observe different situations that made every day life seem interesting.  
A man clad in a business suit heaved a seemingly heavy bag through the masses while staring at his wristwatch and muttering curse words under his breath. A group of high school girls in cute uniforms were snickering and joking around with each other as they made their way towards one of the trains. Due to a sudden, strong gust of wind a few newspapers from a nearby kiosk went flying all over the place and hit an elderly woman in the face. There was a light metallic bang from where an average looking young man had walked into a pole when he didn’t pay attention to where he was going because he was too busy staring at a woman’s butt.  
The telltale sound of an arriving train cut through the air, and the usual announcement on which trains were the next to depart was heard.

Amongst all the noise, a girl dressed in casual clothes stepped out of one of the wagons and made her way into the entrance hall and up to the exit; though the large suitcase she was dragging along made it hard to maneuver around the masses of people in her way. Each movement was accompanied by a swish of her (h/l), (h/c) hair that was left untied.  
After successfully leaving the train station the girl sighed and covered her eyes that were attacked by the harsh midday sun.

‘I should’ve just bought a pair of sunglasses in there. The sun sucks today. But I don’t want to go back…what a pain.’

She released another sigh and started walking in the direction of the shadow a large building was throwing when she heard someone calling out to her.  
“(Y/n)! Over here!”

A large man standing next to a car was waving at her with a smile on his face. When she saw him, (Y/n)’s frown loosened slightly. After all, her father was here to pick her up, which meant that she would be home in a few minutes, which in turn meant she would finally be able to take her strongly desired nap soon.

On the ride to their house the female reflected on the events that brought her to this point.  
She was originally born in Tokyo, but due to her parents’ work they had to move away when she had just started middle school. Now, after three years, when she was just about to enter high school, they were back in the city. Her parents had moved a bit earlier than her in order to furnish the house and get things in order while she finished her last classes and found a replacement for her position in her previous club. Her room was already finished, she just had to put all the clothes in her suitcase away and unpack the small things like books and decorations.  
But that could wait. What she wanted more than anything right now was a shower, maybe something to eat and a nice, long nap. It had been quite a journey after all.  
When she thought about what awaited her in the near future, the first smile since she had stepped out of that train made its way onto her face.

(Y/n) couldn’t wait to start high school in her hometown after all.


End file.
